I'm Already There
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: One-shot...John Cena calls home while filming the Marine....based off the song I'm Already There by Lonestar


I'm Already There **Hey! This is a one-shot I had written not too long ago. WWE owns the Marine and John Cena…I own Hayliee and Jess. Lonestar owns the song…sorry if it's bad….**

It was late and John Cena had just gotten back to his hotel room. He just finished another day of filming for The Marine. Just as he was about to go to bed his saw that his cell phone was blinking…he had a new message. He checked to see who had called. He smiled…it was his wife. He figured it wasn't late in Boston. It was two, maybe three in the afternoon. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Johnny" she said. Normally John hated when someone called him that. Only she could get away with it.

"Hey baby" he said. He heard his three year old daughter in the background asking for something.

"John, Hayliee wants to talk to you for a sec"

"Ok put her on" John couldn't wait to talk to his little girl. He missed her so much.

"DADDY!" she yelled in to the phone

"Hey Princess. What's up?" he asked

"I miss you." She replied sadly

Hearing her say that…it nearly broke his heart in two. "I miss you too sweetie"

"Daddy when are you coming home?" she asked hoping he would come now.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

"Sweetie, I may not be there but I am the sunshine in your hair, I am the wind that you hear at night, I am the shadow on the ground, and I am always in your heart. Don't forget that okay?" After John had told her that he realized that it came from a song but at that moment it came from his heart.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

"Ok daddy, I love you" she said

"I love you too, Princess. Put mommy back on."

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

A few moments later Jessica, his wife got back on the phone. "You know she hasn't let go of the teddy bear you gave her before you left." She told him.

John had given Hayliee a teddy bear that looked like him just before he had boarded the plane. He told her that when ever she misses him she should hug it and hold on tight.

"Wow. She misses me that much?"

"Yup. She isn't the only one who misses you that much. It gets lonely with out you here, John" she said. She sounded like she was going to cry.

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

"I know baby. I miss you too. Every night I wish that you were here lying next to me. We don't have much longer. One month…I think. I am going to tell you what I told Hayliee, I'm already there. I am the moonlight that peers into your window at night; I'm the whisper in the wind and the beat in your heart. I always will be babe. No matter where I am."

"John, that's so sweet. I know it's probably late over there so I am going to let you go to sleep, you need it." She told him

"I know. But don't think that I am going to stop thinking about you. You're always in my dreams."

"You're always in mine. I love you, Johnny"

"I love you too, Jess."

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there

(One month later)

It was dark and John had just gotten out of his cab. It was about 1:30 in the morning in Boston. As soon as he opened his front door is wife jumped into his arms. She must have heard the cab. John left his bags at the front door and went to show his wife just how much he missed her.

**Well…that was it…please review…good and bad accepted! Look out for a new chapter of My Best Friend's Baby real soon!!**


End file.
